Berserker (Eric Bloodaxe)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He makes his debut in the Okeanos Singularity. Berserker's True Name is Eric Bloodaxe, a 10th century Norwegian king who, despite having a reign lasting only three years, was infamous for his brutal slaughtering of his brothers to obtain the throne alongside his wife, the black witch Gunnhild. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Bloodbath Crown Name: Berserker, Eric Bloodaxe, Eric Haraldsson, Bloodaxe King Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 69 at the time of his death Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Axe Wielder, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Statistics Reduction and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with B+-Rank Strength, he should be stronger than Saber under Shirou and at least stronger than a much recent Servant like EMIYA. Fought against Mash and Francis Drake during the Okeanos Singularity). Higher with Bloodbath Crown (As a B-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is superior to C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. Battle Continuation allows him to fight unimpeded even when seriously wounded) Range: Extended melee range with his Half-Dead Blood Axe Standard Equipment: The Half-Dead Blood Axe Intelligence: True to his class, Eric is a savage brute without much regard for strategy, having a brutal fighting style that nonetheless managed to give Mash trouble. However, it is implied that Eric is still sane, but pretending to be mad to avoid interacting with others and escape the wrath of his wife. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Bloodbath Crown will cause severe harm to Eric while he pays no mind to it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Bloodsipping.png|Eric's weapon, the Half-Dead Blood Axe Bloodbath_Crown.gif|Bloodbath Crown: Bloodstained Coronation * Bloodbath Crown: Bloodstained Coronation: A manifestation of the story of how Eric slaughtered all of his brothers and became the King of Norway. Eric charges into his enemies and cuts them down without caring about the damage he receives. However, as a result, he will receive proportionally severe damage, making the use of this Noble Phantasm ill-advised without a means of healing. * Half-Dead Blood Axe: Blood Sipping Bestial Axe: A dark red axe that Eric always carries with him, processed from the remains of a demonic beast. However, the beast somehow lives on in the axe, and requires blood to survive. If it is not fed periodically, the beast will starve and die, and the axe will become a shadow of its former glory. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. With a B-Rank in this skill, Eric is able to receive a rank-up in all parameters at the cost of most of his sanity. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: A skill that allows a Servant to continue fighting even after receiving serious injuries. Eric's incredible tenacity allows him to fight even after suffering deadly wounds, which lets him endure his Noble Phantasm. * Supporting Shamanism: A curse from Gunnhild, Eric's wife, that reduces all of his opponent's parameters by one rank. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Summons Category:Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Axe Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Servants Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users